Fluid-energized, or inflatable, packers are isolation devices used in a downhole wellbore to seal against the inside of the wellbore or a downhole tubular to separate the section of wellbore or tubular on one side of the inflatable packer from that on the other side of the inflatable packer. Inflatable packers use elastic bladders positioned on the outside of a mandrel which, in response to an increased pressure within the bladder, expand until they contact the surrounding wellbore or tubular. Continued expansion causes an increase in contact area and force between the bladder and the wellbore or tubular, thereby sealing the annular space around the packer.